


Galas are the New Place to Get a New Boyfriend

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Biting, College AU, Dancing, Everyone's a prof, F/M, M/M, Multi, Professor!Castiel, Professor!Dean, Professor!Sam, Sabriel Sunday, Suits, Teasing, fancy dinner party, professor!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post on tumblr: "Imagine your OTP at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when Person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear: “You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn’t so crowded in here I’d let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now.” And Person A splutters and chokes on their drink."</p><p>Sam is at another college gala. He soon learns that they can be fun. . . with someone flirting with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galas are the New Place to Get a New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my best friend, dickwad editor and sister Maria (swing-dancer-for-life on tumblr) for being my beta and helping me with the ballroom dancing scene.

Sam sighed as he milled about the gala. He hated these formal events that the college put out, as it required him to dress _really_ nice.

Not that he didn’t dress nice to begin with. But sports coats and sweater vests didn’t exactly belong at this sort of black tie event.

Which is why he was wearing a black suit (opting for a waistcoat instead of a sweater vest) with a warm forest green tie. He had managed to tame his hair, something usually forgone when getting ready for his classes, making his long chestnut hair go from a mess to an organized mass of curls.

There were a couple of consolations, though. For instance, his brother Dean, an English professor, was here, looking just as uncomfortable looking just as uncomfortable. Dean typically wore jeans and a couple dozen layers of shirt (all of varying sleeve length) and his tie was oftentimes as absent as a proper dress shirt for the shorter of the brothers. Tonight he'd chosen to wear an emerald green suit with an off-white shirt, which accented his eyes if not his social charms.

His brother’s partner, Castiel Novak, was also here. Castiel taught half of the religion classes, and he looked nonplussed in his customary suit, though the tan trenchcoat was notably missing, and his tie was on correctly. Sam surmised that Dean dressed his lover.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, clapping a shoulder to Sam’s shoulder, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Dean,” he said, taking a sip of champagne. “God, I hate these.”

“Agreed,” Dean shuddered. “I’d rather be working on my lesson plans than doing this. Or grading papers.”

Sam laughed. “I know what you mean. Any good papers?”

Dean grinned. “Not really, although there was one that I recall that was exceptionally bad. You can tell that this kid did not put thought into his paper, like there was no content to even suggest that he did. So I gave him a low grade. He then complains that he has a low grade on Blackboard. So I essentially told him he didn’t hand in a paper so as much as a hostage situation.”

Sam laughed. “I’m going to have to read this,” Sam warned once he calmed down, taking another sip of champagne.

“Oh, you will,” Dean grinned. “I’m a hardass grader, though.”

“I want to see how you grade,” Sam joked.

“Well, you probably don’t look at things like spelling and the like, do you?” Dean teased.

“Oh hush, of course I do, it’s worth 25 percent of their grade on the paper,” Sam said indignantly.

His older brother laughed. “Awe, I’m teasing Sammy. Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied. “So, how’s life at home?”

Dean winked.

“I do not need a summary of your sexcapades, I’m still scarred from the time I came over to see you guys, and you were roleplaying as. . . what was it again?” Sam shivered.

“Angel and demon, with him being the angel,” Dean winked again, blushing a little. “But um, anyways. . . things are going really well. I might. . . pop the question soon.”

“Oh really? That’s fantastic!” Sam said, cuffing his brother’s head.

Dean and Castiel had been pining after each other since their freshman year of high school, and they didn’t start dating until a few years ago, when Dean started teaching.

“Yeah. . . I don’t want to wait any longer,” Dean added, blushing still. “Anyways, I should probably go find him. You’ll find them soon, Sam.”

“I sure hope so,” Sam muttered. He hadn’t allowed himself to date much since his senior year at Stanford, when his girlfriend died in a fire. The apartment above theirs had a cooking experiment go wrong and Jess had been up there, helping. Sam had tried to save her when he heard screaming, but Dean had pulled him out of the fire before he could get to her.

Dean squeezed his shoulder and went amongst the throng, presumably to look for his boyfriend.

Sam sighed and milled around again, stopping to take a small plate of chocolate covered strawberries and mini cheeseburgers. He had a strict health regime, but cheating every so often wouldn’t hurt.

He sat down at one of the tables used for this occasion and purpose and tucked in. He hadn’t eaten, and he could feel the champagne getting to him. He wasn’t a lightweight, not by any sense. . . okay, yes, he was.

He was a lightweight, and he shuddered as he caught sight of Alexis and Moon Wesson, two sisters who taught at the college. Moon was the epitome of the flower child of the 60’s, and taught philosophy. Normally, she would be wearing skinny jeans and a stolen flannel, but tonight she was wearing an ice blue dress that showed off her blue ombre hair beautifully. Alexis, on the other hand, taught criminal justice, with one of her courses held five days a week (different sections, different levels) being self defense. He normally saw her in sweats and a tank top when she was on her way to that class, or bootleg jeans and v necks, pitch black hair pulled up and away from her face in a ballerina bun, but tonight, he was taken aback by the little black dress she had opted to wear, with that hair coming down in soft ringlets.

Both women could drink him under the table, Alexis especially. It was unfair, really, with him at 240 and 6’4”, and they weren’t above 5’3” at most (Alexis was shorter than her little sister) and barely weighing in at 200 combined.

The Wesson sisters were close, like him and Dean, and this was their type of party. They loved the galas, at it gave them the chance to prey on unsuspecting new professors who were hot. Moon, however, nowadays had taken a backseat on that, as she started dating Lucifer Milton, the hardass librarian who frankly gave Sam the chills whenever he had to enter the library.

Moon was hanging on Lucifer’s arm right then, and Sam smiled as he saw the way the man doted on the younger woman.

Alexis plunked down in the seat next to him and he smiled, gesturing to her plate, which was piled high with mini cheeseburgers and cheesecakes. “Planning on getting drunk?” he teased.

“Hardly, although it might help me stomach Lucifer and Bluebell,” the woman muttered, viciously shoving a cheeseburger into her mouth.

Sam laughed. “Any men here tonight worth your time?” he asked.

Alexis shrugged. “Might attempt Michael Milton.”

“You would not do that, would you?” Sam asked, knowing whom she was talking about. Michael Milton was the other main criminal justice professor, and worse, the department head.

“Well, half the department thinks we’re sleeping together ANYWAYS and I’m sorry, I can’t go through another sparring session with him that ends with me making a break for my office for alone time,” she hissed. “Besides, he’s a handsome fellow.”

“It’s your funeral,” Sam warned.

“Yes, yes, I know,” she said, waving a cheesecake expansively. “What about you?”

“No one,” he grumbled sullenly, viciously biting into a strawberry.

She laughed. “Oh dear.”

“Dean just told me he might be proposing to Cas soon,” Sam confided to her.

“Awww, adorable,” Alexis cooed. “They make such a cute couple.”

“They do,” Sam agreed.

Alexis reached over and squeezed Sam’s bicep reassuringly. “We’re members of the Eternally Single club, aren’t we?” she said with a wry smile.

“Agreed,” he nodded with a sigh.

“Cheer up, you’re a rather handsome guy. I mean, half of the girls sign up for anthropology just because you’re the oblivious hot prof.”

He rolled his eyes. “I really wish that wasn’t a thing,” he muttered.

“Well, you _are_ oblivious to the way half of your students look at you,” she laughed.

“Do you get hit on? In your classes?”

“You mean besides the department head?” she laughed. “Loads. All the guys and a few of the girls. But here’s the thing, I’m aware, and I can also kick all of their asses in self defense. Although I’m pretty sure that’s half of the appeal. Little tiny thing like me taking down a guy like Michael Milton? Yes, that’s hot.”

Sam chuckled before nudging her shoulder, getting her to look at the man in the black suit, black tie, and carefully arranged hair.

“Please excuse me,” Alexis said, finished with her meal and standing up. “I need to make arrangements to get wonderfully fucked. And mess up that gorgeous hair.”

Sam laughed and waved her off. “Go, have fun, you crazy kid,” he teased.

She winked and almost skipped (how she managed this, Sam will never know, as he glanced down at the high heels she had chosen to wear) over to her department head, picking up a new glass of champagne.

Sam sipped at his own glass, watching her flirt and (surprisingly) him flirt back. Michael was known for being a tough man to break in and out of the classroom, and Sam wondered, not for the first time, if Michael had a crush on the young woman with whom he taught.

He could feel that there was someone behind him, but before he could turn and see who it was, soft fingers stroked his hair and a breath of air happened to catch his ear. He drew in a breath and remained still, choosing that moment to drink some of his champagne.

That, of course, was when the person behind him began to speak.

“You look so fucking hot in this outfit,” the voice purred, and Sam’s eyes widened. Male, definitely male, and he knew this voice, but he couldn’t place it. But the voice wasn’t finished.

“If it wasn’t so crowded in here. . . I’d let you fuck me so hard. Right here, right now.”

Sam choked on a rather large gulp of champagne, hacking deep in his throat.

Alexis’s eyes flickered to his table, hearing the giant man cough, but he saw a small smile slip past her lips and she returned to her clandestine flirting with her boss.

“Sorry about that,” the voice said, whacking on his back. “But I can’t help myself. You’re so hot, Professor Winchester.”

“I-I-I-I’m sorry?” Sam sputtered out finally, his voice about half an octave higher than normal.

The voice chuckled warmly, and spoke again, as if a wry smile had come across their features. “Oh, don’t be, Winchester. In fact, I think that I should sit in on a class. You know, see why all _my_ students talk for days about the incredibly hot anthropology professor with the voice of smooth silk and wonderfully oblivious to all the women and men lining up to have a chance at a relationship or even fuck him.”

Sam knew this voice. It was the voice he hears at meetings be wry and sardonic, and is often accompanied by blatant flirting and broad winks across the conference table.

_But why can’t he put a face and a name to the fucking voice?_

“Mind giving me a hint about who you are?” Sam asked softly, keeping his voice steady (for which he was proud of, he didn’t need his voice cracking like a boy on the cusp of manhood).

The voice chuckled. “Why, I’m crushed,” he said with a low note of disappointment. “That you don’t recognize my voice. But then again, you’re used to me being louder.”

That gave Sam a hint- and narrowed down the possibilities quite drastically.

“But I suppose I could give you a hint or two,” he purred. “I’m a professor close to your division and I often make inappropriate sexual comments towards you at meetings.”

Sam hummed as the man decided to massage his scalp, which felt _fan-fucking-tastic_ after his third glass of champagne.

“Hmmm. . .” He tilted his head back, eyes closed.

“Figured it out yet?”

“Nope, need another one.” Actually, Sam had a few ideas, mainly all the same name with one or two other people thrown in.

“I have two really creepy older brothers who work at the college, and I have a shitton of nicknames for you,” the voice mentioned.

Well, that made all of his choices down to one person, but as he sat up and opened his eyes, he saw Maria, Alexis’s best friend from way back and (remarkably) Lucifer’s ex girlfriend from also pretty far back (they had been dating when Dean and Cas started dating) walk towards them.

“Hey, Sam, Gabe,” she greeted them, sitting down where her best friend had recently vacated. “You seen Al?”

“Check over by Michael Milton,” Sam advised. “The two were making heart eyes at each other last I saw.”

Gabriel Milton groaned. “Maria! I was trying to make him guess!”

“Mhm,” Maria hummed, scanning the ballroom and dessert tables for her best friend.

“Why, what do you need from Alexis?” Sam asked.

“A human shield.”

“From Luci?”

Maria nodded. “I mean, we’re still friends but. . . It’s hard seeing him with Moon,” she mentioned.

“I understand,” Sam said, smirking up at Gabriel, who was pouting. He should have known it would’ve been the adorably short history professor who was known for giving candy to those who scored a certain score or higher on difficult exams and was obsessed with Norse mythology.

Gabriel slid into the chair on the other side of Sam as the floor cleared some for dancing. Which Sam _was absolutely not doing, nope, there is no way that he would be on that floor dancing._ The strains of a waltz wafted from the orchestra in the corner as Maria just giggled at Sam’s uncomfortable grimace as people glanced at the floor.

A few couples _were_ dancing though, both new and old. He caught sight of his brother and Castiel performing the waltz magnificently, with Castiel leading. Sam hid a smile as he watched them for a few moments before transferring his gaze over to where Moon and Lucifer were dancing elegantly, the younger woman giggling as the librarian swept her around the dance floor. His eyes then found Michael and Alexis dancing as easily as if they had been dating their whole lives, matching each other move for move. He glanced at Gabe as Maria sighed, obviously enjoying the view of her friends dancing so well.

 _That must be what happens when you spar on a regular basis,_ the professor mused as he watched the newest couple (possibly, although Sam had wagers with himself) easily dance together.

Maria looked torn as she watched Moon and Lucifer, and proud with Michael and Alexis. As the college’s most prestigious ballroom dancer, there’s no doubt that she had schooled Alexis thoroughly for this particular event.

“How’s she dancing?” Sam teased.

Maria barked a laugh. “She’s dancing really well, I’m proud of her. Although I don’t know how she’s doing it in such high heels, those are at least four inches of non ballroom shoes.”

“She’s still shorter than me,” Gabriel snorted and Sam rolled his eyes.

“She’s shorter than me,” Maria laughed. “But she can wear heels. I can’t. I fall down in the damn things.”

A rumba followed the waltz, and a few couples sat down to catch their breath. Dean and Cas and Michael and Alexis continued to dance, while Lucifer and Moon took seats along the edge with champagnes and talked quietly. Maria looked at them once and harrumphing before returning her eyes to the floor. Sam noticed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, wishing he could get help him out of her head.

“He’s happy, and that’s what counts,” Maria sighed. “He could’ve been that boy, but I’m not that girl.”

Sam chuckled at the reference and hugged her gently. “Plenty of warm, single men around here,” he said. “Not me, obviously, but. . . others.”   
Maria laughed and hugged him back. “I just can’t wait to roast my best friend for her office romance,” she admitted. “It’s been so long since I’ve ribbed her for her taste in men.”

Sam laughed. “Well, I’m not sure what she hopes to accomplish with Michael Milton.”

“Sex,” Gabriel supplied, sending Maria into a fit of giggles.

A tango came on next, and Dean and Castiel went to sit down, as did the remaining couples dancing, leaving Michael and Alexis quite exposed as they danced.

That particular song had a long introductory section but by the time the first chorus came around, the two criminal justice professors realized that they had run of the floor, and were giving one hell of a show.

They watched, seeing the dance and the danger in their eyes. It wasn’t unusual for Alexis and Michael to be mingling- they did work in the same department, after all- but tonight Sam theorized that everyone noticed the steaming sexual tension between the former “bad” cop (Michael) and the part time security guard (Alexis).

“They’ll make adorable children,” Gabriel commented as Michael led Alexis in an open partner pattern.

 “I second that,” Maria said. “Adorable, freckled children with jet black hair and bright mischievous eyes.”

“They literally are just showing off their sexual tension _now,_ ” Sam hissed.

Maria laughed. “This is tango, that’s what this is! Waltz makes everyone look classy, but tango. . .” she sighed appreciatively as Alexis backled Michael across the floor with her hand on his chest. “Tango. If rumba is ‘I want to make love to you right here and right now’, then tango is ‘I want to bend you over and fuck you senseless right here and right now.’”

Sam choked on his champagne for the second time that night, with Gabriel thwacking his back again.

“Thanks,” Sam coughed.

 Maria continued after Sam regained his composure. “Apparently you have never seen them spar before. This is _nothing._ There was one spar I had watched maybe a week ago, and I swear to God, if they weren’t being watched- rather enthusiastically, I might add- they would’ve torn each other’s clothes off and fucked right there in the sparring gym.”

“Who won?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“Michael,” Maria shrugged. “It’s even between the two of them, honestly, you never know who’s going to win. And it was hot. _I_ needed alone time after that.”

Both men raised an eyebrow. “You need a boy,” Gabriel announced as a salsa came on.

“Oh Jesus crucified Christ,” Maria swore. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “The salsa, the flirtier distant cousin of the rumba.” Sam nodded, and noticed Dean and Cas were back on the dance floor, and that they were having a blast from the looks of it. Michael and Alexis had done their own transition into the dance, and Sam _definitely_ didn’t miss the flirty glances.

Gabriel apparently spied a victim to have Maria dance with, and went to go fetch them, leaving Sam and Maria to watch the two couples that they knew well dancing.

Before Sam knew what was happening, Maria was whirled out of her chair by Balthazar Roche, the flirtatious French professor who winked roguishly at the younger Winchester before spinning the dance professor onto the floor. Maria caught a second to shoot dagger eyes at Gabriel, in between flirting with the Frenchman and giving her best friend sardonic glances.

“Done,” Gabriel announced, pretending to polish his nails on his suit jacket, his amber eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Did you do that just to have alone time with me?” Sam teased, not missing the way his cheeks lit up with embarrassment when he asked it.

“Shut up,” Gabriel murmured, digging around his suit pocket for a chocolate bar. Sam laughed softly, taking in the youngest Milton. Gabriel had decided to wear a soft brown suit that highlighted his whiskey colored eyes and his dark sandy hair in the best way possible, with a cream shirt and a tie the same color as his suit.

“You look really good,” Sam complimented, and Gabriel blushed.

“Not as good as you, Moose,” Gabriel said around a mouthful of chocolate.

Sam grinned and reached over, wiping the corner of the history professor’s mouth free of semi-melted chocolate. The older man sighed and watched as Sam licked his thumb with a wink.

“Damn, Sammy,” Gabriel breathed.

Sam chuckled lowly and smirked.

“You know, I meant it earlier,” Gabriel said casually.

Sam raised a brow. “What, about letting me fuck you hard and fast right now?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded, blushing.

Sam chuckled low in his throat. “Well, then, I think we better head back to my apartment,” he said, holding out his hand.

The older man’s mouth dropped, and Sam had to chuckle.

“Why don’t you make your good-bye’s, and I’ll meet you over by the coat closet?” Sam suggested.

Gabriel nodded and slowly rose, as if in disbelief.

Sam chuckled and wound his way over to where Alexis and Michael were _finally_ taking a break. He saw the hidden hands on each other’s thighs, the glint of Alexis’s diamond ring reflecting in the light.

“I’m heading out,” he told her.

“Of course you’re skedaddling,” she teased. Her skin was flushed and her smile was bright. “Well, I’ll see you on Monday, Sam.”

He smiled and nodded. He then made his way over to Balthazar and Maria, with Maria winking and Balthazar raising a brow.

Moon and Lucifer were next, and they just laughed before shooing him away.

Finally, Dean and Cas were last, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Sammy, stay for one more dance,” Dean pleaded.

Sam laughed. “I’m not the one who has the dance technique, you do. I’m an oaf.”

“Fine. Have fun. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam then made his way out of the college function, picking up his coat and Gabriel.

 

They didn’t leave his apartment at all Sunday. On Monday, he made his way to Alexis’s office to talk like he did every day during the school year.

“Come in!” she called when he knocked.

He entered and smiled.

“Coffee’s on,” the woman said absent mindedly, working on her ancient laptop.

“Excellent, I didn’t sleep a wink,” he mentioned, lugging himself over.

“Because of your experience with a certain candy-loving history professor?” she teased.

“Hey, you were doing a lot of flirting, Miss ‘I Want to Fuck My Department Head’?” he laughed.

“Please. By the end of the night, the flirting was more than worth it,” Alexis said without blushing, waving her hand expansively.

Sam poured his coffee and gasped when he actually took a look at the criminal justice professor, love bites marking her neck from the bottom of her chin down to shoulders and collarbone. It was evident there was make up on them, but not enough to completely hide the damage.

“Did he fucking choke you?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“No. . . Not that I wouldn’t find that arousing. Nah, he’s a biter.” Alexis shrugged. “They looked worse yesterday morning.” She turned and looked at him, smirking. “Besides, you got some love too.”

“Yes, but I don’t look like I rolled around in red-purple paint,” he hissed.

Alexis laughed and shrugged. “Micha’s in worse shape.”

“ _Micha_?”

Now, Alexis had the grace to blush.

“Micha. It’s cute,” Sam teased.

“I hate you so much,” she said without any real venom in her voice.

Maria made her way into the office, and the three stared at the other’s love bites. Maria’s weren’t as obvious as either Sam’s or Alexis’s, but they were definitely there on her Eastern European complexion.

“So. . . Balthazar Roche?” Alexis crooned, looking the taller girl up and down.

“So. . . Michael Milton?” Maria replied, returning the telling look.

“It’s now _Micha,_ ” Sam sniggered.

Alexis shot daggers at him while Maria giggled.

“It’s okay. But yes, me and Balthy.”

Alexis snorted. “So, Sam, what’s Gabe’s new pet name?”

Sam blinked. “Gabe?”

“I bet it’s Gabby,” Maria told her best friend.

“I bet so, too. Or Gabs.”

“Or angel.”

“Nah, that fits more Cas and Dean than Gabe.”

Sam flushed as the two women discussed what Sam is probably using as a pet name for Gabriel.

Michael came and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Alexis called.

Michael came in, wearing a grey wife beater and black shorts. “Can I get my gym bag, kitten?” he asked, ducking to give the much shorter female a quick peck on the cheek.

“Of course, Micha, it’s behind my desk,” she murmured.

The former cop ran a finger along her collarbone, and Sam smirked as he saw the normally composed woman sigh and tilt her head back.

“I’m sorry that you look like I mugged you, kitten,” he whispered.

“You can make it up to me by taking me out when they heal up,” she teased.

He rumbled a laugh and went to go get his gym bag as Balthazar strolled in, handing Maria a steaming cup of something. “Got you your tea, Cherie,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

“Thanks, Balthy,” the dance professor replied, pinking at the French term of endearment. “Dinner?”

“Tonight, I’m cooking,” the saucy French professor informed her. “My place. I’ll swing by after your last class.”

Maria smiled shyly. “Escort me to my first class?”

“Of course.”

The two strolled out as Michael came in, changed into black slacks and no shirt, fumbling with a black button down. Sam noticed the nice constellation of bite marks along his hips.

“Is that what you meant?” Sam teased her.

“Shut up,” Alexis said without heat.

Michael rumbled a laugh as he slid on the button down and buttoned it. “It’s okay, Gabriel looks a lot worse than Samuel does,” he informed her.

“Oh? I take it Gabe’s the bottom?” Alexis asked Sam innocently.

“Yes.” Gabriel said with a wide smile as he strolled in, the claret and puce colored aftershocks of Sam’s teeth and tongue evident against the maroon V-neck he wore.

“Sore?” Alexis teased him.

“Only if you are, I know my eldest brother is rather rough,” Gabriel taunted back.

Alexis shrugged. “I’m a security guard, he’s a former cop. I’m not surprised.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood on tip toe to kiss Sam. “Good morning, Moose.”

“Mmm, good morning, trickster,” Sam said affectionately, rumpling the older man’s hair playfully.

“Ew. PDA. Come on, Micha, I gotta go to class,” she said, fixing his buttons.

“Alright kitten,” Michael chuckled, kissing her. “I’m going to go work on my lesson plans, what do you want to do about dinner?”

“Does Thai sound good?”

“Sure does. I’ll order it after we spar,” Michael smiled.

“Awesome,” Alexis purred. She kissed his lips. “See you in the rink.” And with that, the two walked out, going in opposite directions.

And if Sam and Gabriel got amorous in Alexis’s office? Well, Sam knew he was screwed (figuratively) when he entered his office a week later and found not only their undergarments (why the fuck Alexis wearing _stockings and a garter belt_ was beyond Sam), but three used condoms and a suspicious substance (Alexis clammed up) on his desk.

Dean and Cas _did_ get engaged, and Sam was happy for them.

All was good.

And at the next major gala ball event thing, no one batted an eyelash at the new couples who may or may not have been amorous in the bathrooms. Mainly, him and Gabriel; Balthazar and Maria; and Dean and Castiel. Alexis and Michael had opted for, apparently, the coat closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dragonmage.tumblr.com, come give me love and prompts and promises of coffee. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
